


Passing Closely

by PhiraLovesLoki



Series: Captain Swan Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Past!Hook, Past!Killian, Pregnancy, Romance, post 4a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhiraLovesLoki/pseuds/PhiraLovesLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian manages to get off the Jolly Roger before Emma returns with his past self, and Emma ends up letting the pirate get a little farther than she'd intended to. Now, two months later, she needs to give Killian the news that he's going to be a father ... just not the way he expected. Captain Swan post 4A, canon divergence from 3x21. Two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as part of a collaboration with emmandhook on Tumblr. She wanted to make some gifsets and needed a story to go with them. This is part one of two; for the corresponding gifsets, check out my profile!

Emma’s first thought upon looking at the pregnancy test was that she was seriously cursed. There was no other explanation for how contraception had failed her not once in her life, but twice. And while the circumstances surrounding _this_ pregnancy were different from the first one, they were no less complicated.

She should have just _left._ She shouldn’t have relied on hormonal contraception when she was in the goddamn Enchanted Forest. Regina wasn’t always right, but she’d been right about this: Emma hadn’t been thinking about consequences.

* * *

 

For all that she’d teased Killian about being jealous, she’d really _only_ meant to distract Hook. She’d listened to his warnings (“Swan, that man sitting there … you don’t know him”), and she remembered the man he’d been when they’d first met (“Normally I’d prefer to do other more _enjoyable_ activities with a woman on her back”), and the damage he’d wrought when he’d initially come to Storybrooke.

She’d gone over to his table knowing he was dangerous, knowing that the man of honor he’d eventually become was pretty well buried beneath his pirate exterior. But she also knew that her very existence depended on Snow White stealing that ring. And the way to get her to steal it was for Killian to offer her a deal in exchange for it. And he couldn’t do that if Hook were to return to the Jolly Roger any time soon. She basically would be flirting for her life.

Hook had followed her back to a more secluded table in the tavern, happily saying goodbye to the crew members (at least, she figured they were crew members) and the wenches he’d been drinking and playing with. And now all she had to do was keep him _occupied._ That should have been easy, given her history in bail bonds.

What wasn’t easy, though, was remembering that he was supposed to be a mark. He kept invading her personal space _just_ a little too much, and grinning at her lasciviously. She wasn’t supposed to be _enjoying_ this.

“So, just two ships passing in the night then?”

“Passing closely, I hope.”

“Speaking of ships,” and he leaned in even more closely. She could smell the rum on his breath, but she could also smell the leather of his jacket, and the scent of his body. He smelled _just_ like Killian did. It was distracting. “What do you say we leave this place and I’ll … show you mine.”

He moved to stand, and she quickly grabbed his thigh to sit him back down. “How about we have a few drinks first?” she asked.

He grinned as he downed the shot, and she knew she was totally, epicly screwed.

Half a bottle of rum later, Hook was still completely conscious and lucid. She was as well, but she’d only actually been drinking when he’d been looking. It had been enough to push her over into pleasantly buzzed territory, but she wasn’t sure how he was still upright.

“If I didn’t know any better,” he said, slurring his speech the tiniest bit, “I’d say you were trying to get me drunk, which is usually my tactic.”

“What’s the matter, Captain?” she teased. “Can’t hold your rum?”

“Not only can I hold it,” he said, grabbing the bottle, “but I can carry it right out the door.” He leaned in obscenely close. “What do you say we set sail?” He stood, slightly unsteadily. “Come back with me for a nightcap … or should I find someone else?”

There was absolutely no way to know whether or not Killian had finished meeting with Snow yet, or if he’d even successfully met with her in the first place. It was really, _really_ important for her to keep Hook _occupied._ She had no doubt that if she turned him down, he’d probably find some bar wench to take back to the _Jolly Roger_ in a few seconds flat. She couldn’t take the risk that he and said hypothetical bar wench wouldn’t stumble upon his future self.

“I would despair if you did,” she said with a smile.

They walked to the docks, his arm firmly around her waist. It was _strange._ He really, _really_ wasn’t Killian. But he _was_ Killian. And she was just tipsy enough that she had to keep reminding herself that she wasn’t actually going back to the _Jolly_ to sleep with him. She just needed to keep stalling, and make sure Killian had vacated the premises.

She pretended to trip. “Whoa!” she said loudly, hoping that if Killian were in earshot, he’d know she was near and that he needed to get the hell out of dodge. She sank down on a barrel. “I think I should rest for a moment.”

"Oh, no need! No need!” Hook said enthusiastically. He swept her up in his arms. “I’ve carried rum barrels heavier than you!”

She laughed nervously; she didn’t doubt that he was strong enough to carry her, but the whole point of faking the injury had been to slow him down, not give him the opportunity to either get a solid grope in or, worse, drop her.

“Behold!” he said, stepping atop the gangplank. “The _Rolly Joger!”_ Killian was right; anything weird that happened tonight could _easily_ be blamed on the rum if Hook was too drunk to pronounce the name of his ship.

“Captain!” It was Smee. Her heart raced in panic. Smee wasn’t drunk; _he_ might recognize her. She quickly buried her face in Hook’s neck, hoping that he would assume she was just getting things started. “Back already?”

“Course I’m back!” Hook boomed.

“The other woman wasn’t to your taste?”

“What the bloody hell are you talking about, Smee?”

“The—the woman you were just with, Captain. You just left with her.”

“Other woman?” Emma interrupted. It was almost definitely Snow, but she had to be sure.

“Of _course_ there’s no other woman,” Hook reassured her. “Smee’s just spouting nonsense. Isn’t that right, Mr. Smee?”

Smee sensed the tone. “Uh, yes, Captain. Sorry, Captain.” And she heard him scurry out of the way.

“Sorry about that, love,” Hook said as he finished carrying her aboard. It was strange being back aboard the _Jolly;_ it had been over a year since their adventure in Neverland. She hadn’t seen the ship in Storybrooke for some reason; Killian hadn’t mentioned what had happened to her.

He set her down as gently as possible, given his intoxicated state, and gestured at the hatch that she knew led to his cabin. “After you, darling; I’ll be right behind you. I just need to check on a few things with my first mate.”

“I’ll be waiting,” she said seductively, and he grinned. She quickly made her way below deck.

She was relieved to find that Killian was gone. Combined with Smee’s comments, it seemed as though he’d successfully met with Snow and gotten off the ship in time. Now, all she needed to do was to meet him back in the forest outside town, as planned. She moved to climb back up above deck.

Only to find Hook climbing down. “Now, where might you be going?” he asked, his voice low and husky. He was suddenly _so_ very close. “I do hope you’re not having second thoughts.”

“I just got tired of waiting,” she said, without thinking. She didn’t need to pretend she was into him any more; she needed to _leave_. So why not just say she _did_ have second thoughts?

But she had no time to come up with an alternate plan before he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

She hadn’t forgotten how incredible her kiss with Killian had been in Neverland. She’d done it to shut him up, to prove that he was playing with fire, and that he really _couldn’t_ handle what he kept trying to get from her. But he’d kissed her back just as passionately, just as fiercely, and she’d forgotten for a moment that she had just kissed him to prove a point, and not because she’d planned on enjoying it. It had been hard to stop.

Killian might have changed over the past year and a half or so, but the way he kissed hadn’t. His kiss was fiery hot, and just the tiniest bit sloppy from the rum. He wrapped his left arm around her and threaded his hand in her hair, and for a second, she forgot she wasn’t actually kissing _him._

He swayed a bit, causing her to stumble slightly. “Apologies,” he slurred. “A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention.”

She knew what _that_ meant. She wasn’t surprised; she’d just spent the whole evening trying to seduce him as a means of distracting him. But now, when he was able to for _real_ sleep with her, about to bend her over the table and do god knows _what_ to her, she couldn’t think of a single excuse to leave.

She wasn’t exactly drunk, but she _was_ buzzed. She’d spent the whole night up close and personal with him, practically drinking in his scent. And while he wasn’t Killian, he wasn’t … _not_ Killian.

He wasn’t Killian. _That_ was the only reason for her reservations. This was Hook, who didn’t love her, who hadn’t come back to save her, who hadn’t fallen through a portal with her.

But … he was kissing her neck and using his hook to lift up her skirts, and he smelled _exactly_ like he always did, and, well, it wasn’t as though he’d _remember_ tonight. And, well, maybe she could admit that while she’d been busy seducing Captain Hook, he’d seduced her right back.

* * *

 

She was still staring at the test when Killian arrived at the sheriff’s station.

“All right there, Swan?” he asked as he approached her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “You look worried.”

“We need to talk,” she said.

“As I’ve said before, I’ve found when a woman says that, I’m rarely in for pleasant conversation.” He raised an eyebrow. “Am I wrong?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess you could say this is a ‘good news, bad news’ type situation. Although I guess it depends on your definition of good news.”

“Swan, you can tell me anything.” He smiled at her reassuringly.

It took all the courage she could muster to speak. “I’m pregnant.”

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. “Truly?” He smiled. “We’re going to be parents?”

“Sort of,” she answered.

“Sort of?” He chuckled. “What do you mean by that?” His arms tightened a bit around her. “Is this what you meant about bad news? Is something wrong?”

“Killian, we’ve only been sleeping together for a couple weeks.”

“Aye. But the length of time we’ve been engaged in intimacy has no relationship whatsoever to the chances of conceiving.”

“Yeah, except that I’m definitely more than two weeks pregnant.”

He was very, very quiet. She couldn’t meet his gaze, and instead stared intently at his shoes. When it was clear he either waiting for an explanation, or that he was shocked into silence, she continued. “I, uh … didn’t get my period—I don’t know what you’d call it, but you know, my ‘time of the month’ or whatever. I’d actually missed it last month, but everything had been so stressful with what happened with the Snow Queen and Gold, and I just figured my hormones had gone a bit haywire. So when I missed it again this week …”

“Is it your ex-fiancé’s? The flying monkey?”

“No!” She looked up in horror at his suggestion. He looked almost as distraught as he had when he’d believed she might watch Gold kill him. “No, it’s not Walsh’s. It’s … well, it’s yours.”

“Mine?” he asked, as though she were making a joke. “Love, perhaps you can enlighten me on how we could have slept together so long ago without my knowledge. Because, darling, I know _exactly_ what you feel like between the sheets; it’s not a feeling easily forgotten.”

“You didn’t remember meeting me in that tavern,” she pointed out, recalling their conversation the night they’d returned to Storybrooke. He’d confirmed that he remembered nothing of that night; just that he knew he’d been at a tavern, and he’d woken up with a raging hangover.

Realization dawned on his face quickly after that, and his arms dropped to his sides. “You _slept_ with him? That’s why you were so late in meeting me?”

“I slept with _you,”_ she pointed out. “Just a _really_ long time ago.”

“You told me you went back with him to the _Jolly_ and then he passed out!”

“Well, I mean, that’s true … it just happened _after_ we had sex.”

“This is unbelievable,” he said, shaking his head. Now he wouldn’t meet _her_ gaze. “It’s _his_ baby?”

“It’s _your_ baby, Killian! Goddammit, Killian, will you listen to me?”

“I—I’m sorry, love. I know this isn’t very gentlemanly of me, but I—I can’t do this right now.” And without giving her a chance to explain further, he turned and stalked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be posted before tomorrow's mid-season premiere!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with part one, the gifset corresponding to this part can be found in my profile!

Killian sat, looking out at the harbor, wondering where everything had gone wrong.          

Well, obviously he’d been a bloody fool for asking Swan to distract his past self. He’d been anxious at the time, worried for her safety, worried that his past self would hurt her. But he didn’t think he’d need to worry about _this._

For so long, his affections hadn’t been returned. He’d tried to keep from pressuring her too much; while he couldn’t quite let go of the hope that she might one day care for him in return, her well-being always came first. And if he was to win her heart, he wanted to do so by being a man of honor.

And she’d gone and _fucked_ him when he was, without a doubt, at his most dishonorable. She’d slept with him when he was still a villain, his heart still black and rotten. When he’d been incapable of caring for anyone. And she’d let him _have_ her.

He remembered that night, vividly. Not from the perspective of his past self; he hadn’t been lying when he’d told Swan he hadn’t remembered anything in between sitting down at the tavern with his crew and some lusty bar wenches, and waking up the following morning, with a hangover to rival any hangover he’d had before or since.

No. He remembered waiting for her, looking out at Midas’ palace, wondering where she was. He remembered how distracted she’d been when she’d finally arrived, sitting quietly next to him, and how much she’d blushed in his arms as they’d danced at the ball together. He’d wondered then if maybe she was finally starting to reciprocate, and when they’d returned to Storybrooke, and she’d kissed him again, he’d thought his prayers had been answered.

But perhaps she’d simply come around because she’d gotten a taste of _pirate_ and wanted more?

Would she even have told him what had happened if she weren’t with child now? Would she have kept it a secret, and hoped he’d never remember what she’d done? What _he’d_ done?

Gods, this was a mess. She was _pregnant_.

And the child was _his_.

“How’re you holding up, mate?”

He rolled his eyes at David’s weak attempt to mimic his speech patterns. “What do you want?”

“I hear you’re about to join the Dad Club,” the sheriff said, walking over to the bench where he was sitting. “Congratulations! I’m gonna do you a favor and not give you a speech about knocking up my daughter … but it’s mostly because she’s already told me I’m not allowed to.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be necessary, mate,” Killian replied bitterly, “since I’m only the father through a technicality.”

“Why, because you don’t remember it? I guess this gets you back for the whole harvest time comment when Zelena took away our memories.” David took a seat beside him.

“You remember _now._ ”

“I’m sure if you asked Regina _extremely_ nicely, she’d make some kind of potion to restore your memory from that night. And if she doesn’t know one, I’m sure Belle would be happy to help you do some research.”

“That’s really not it.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“David, that man? That’s not _me_. I know, I _know_ , I’ll always be a pirate. But you know I haven’t been _that_ man since … I don’t even know.” He laughed weakly. “I can’t even remember what it felt like to _be_ him.”

“And you want to remember what it was like?”

“No!” The thought was repulsive. “Look, mate, I really don’t think I should be having this conversation with the father of the woman I’m courting.”

“Who are you going to have it with? The _mother_ of the woman you’re courting? Belle? Leroy?”

Killian sighed. “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“What’s there to warn me about?”

“I’m upset because I worked hard to become an honorable man, someone worthy of Emma. And when she finally allowed me to take her to bed, it was a moment I felt like I’d been waiting for my whole life.”

David let out a long breath. “Well, turns out there are _still_ some things I wish I didn’t need to know.”

“You asked, mate.”

“That’s fair. So you’re upset because you thought you’d been waiting forever, and you’d actually already … you know?”

“I _told_ you, mate, I’m not upset that I don’t remember.”

“Then what is it?”

He sighed and stared downwards. “I’m just ashamed. This child—our child—should be the product of the love we have for each other. Instead, Swan’s pregnant because of what must have been an extremely drunken fling. And at that point in my life, I was so damn selfish, I might have even sold her to Regina had I known who she was.”

“I’m going to assume, based on the fact that my daughter is currently panicking about the state of your relationship, that you haven’t told her this.”

He shook his head. “I’m afraid I behaved in a cowardly fashion.”

“Then I think you know what you need to do.”

* * *

 

“Swan?” He found her, still at the sheriff’s station, where David told him he could find her.

She startled a bit as he spoke. “Oh, you scared the crap out of me.”

“My apologies,” he said, approaching her. “May we talk?”

“Uh, yeah?” She sighed. “Killian, of _course_ we can talk.”

He nodded. “Swan, the reason I’m upset is because I thought I’d finally won your heart by being a man of honor.”

“And you weren’t one when I slept with you that night,” she finished for him.

“Well, no, I wasn’t. Love, it’s just difficult to hear that the person I was in the past—a past I’m not proud of—is the person you wanted to sleep with.”

“I wanted to sleep with _you,”_ she told him emphatically. “I know it’s no excuse, but I’d had a bit to drink while I was trying to get you— _him_ drunk. And you smelled _exactly_ the same. I really was going to leave after I made sure you’d gotten off the ship, but then you—well, _he_ kissed me. But it was like when _you_ kissed me, and that combined with _everything_ I felt for you at that point just overwhelmed me.” She stepped closer, looking up at him hopefully. “I know I shouldn’t have lied to you. I just … I knew you wouldn’t remember, so I assumed there would be no consequences.”

“You’re sorry you lied, but not sorry you slept with him?”

“With _you,”_ she reminded him yet again.

“Well, then,” he said, his irritation getting the better of him, “was _I_ any good?”

“You were the best I’d ever had at that point.”

At that point? “Who’ve you—oh.” She’d meant him _now._

“You were great,” she said firmly. “But you weren’t in love with me.”

“Did what transpired … did it influence your choice to be with me?”

“Yes,” she said emphatically. “Do you remember what I told you about what it had been like, spending those few days with my parents in the past?”

“You said that being with them, but not _really_ being with them, made you miss them more than you ever had.”

“Being with _you,_ when _you_ didn’t recognize me, made me feel the _same_ way.” She was holding back tears. Gods, he couldn’t be the one to make her cry.

“It’s all right, love,” he said, trying to comfort her. “The only reason I didn’t love you then was because I didn’t know any better. And I’m so sorry for the way I’ve behaved today, leaving you when you needed me most. It’s just a lot to take in, finding out that you’re with child _and_ how it came about.”

“I know. And I understand that this is hard for you. But I want to have this baby—I want to have it with _you._ It doesn’t matter the sort of person you were when the kid was conceived. What matters is now: that we love each other and we’re going to have this baby—our baby—together.”

“Our baby,” he said softly.

“Yeah.” She gently stroked his arm.

“Our baby,” he said again, and he felt himself beginning to smile. “I’m going to be a father.”

“Yeah,” she said. “So can we officially call this good news?” She leaned in closely.

“Aye.” And he kissed her gently. “I think we can.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
